


twitter mini threads

by sweatygraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatygraham/pseuds/sweatygraham
Summary: a compilation of all my mini twitter threads and ideas. some are longer and some are only a few paragraphs and none are properly edited but i don't trust twitter enough to not delete them so i'm storing them here XD
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

hannibal notices something is wrong before he has even made it up the winding dirt track to their latest safe house. he can smell it. there is more than one person in the house. and there's blood. a familiar scent the closer he comes. will's blood. /1

he's careful and quiet as he sticks to the dark of the trees, making his way around the back of the house before carefully peering inside from the shadows. the scene before him shows four men before will, who is in nothing but his shirts and boxers, tied to a kitchen chair and /2

bleeding from a wound on his head. will is stiff, jaw clenched. and just like that hannibal's heart begins to race. and if he wasn't so angry before, he's rageful now. it doesn't matter who these men are but it is clear they are waiting for him, so it's easy to create a /3

distraction to lure them outside as hannibal slips in the back. he creeps down the hall in the dark, grabbing two knives from the kitchen. will barely flinches when he pulls at his bound wrists and begins to cut through the rope. the four men return inside just as he places a /4

knife in will's hand. they slaughter them together, hannibal allowing himself to be much more messy than usual, blood splattering everywhere across the floor, the furniture and himself. it's only when will calls his name, firm and steady that he stops to look at him. /5

"they're gone, hannibal. that was all of them," will says, gesturing to the four corpses strewn around them. and it should be enough. but hannibal's heart still races and anger courses through him as he stalks towards will, dropping his knife to grip will by the hair and drag /6

him towards the couch where he throws him down on his back. will gasps when he kneels between his legs and shoves them apart before ripping his boxers down and off. hannibal spits on two fingers before he presses them straight into will. "hannibal, fuck!" will arches, gripping /7

the arm of the couch above him hard. hannibal does just enough, watching as will's cock hardens against his stomach, shirt rucking up every time will tries to fuck himself back on his fingers. when he starts enjoying it too much hannibal removes them and replaces them with his /8

cock, nothing but spit and precome smoothing the way. he fucks him raw and hard, listening to will's moans and whimpers on every thrust. when it's clear he is close hannibal puts his hand tight around his throat, making will arch and open his eyes to meet hannibal's. with /9

that anger still coursing through him, he says, "if you are ever to be murdered, my dear will, it will be by my hand and my hand only. do you understand?" a high aborted sound leaves will's lips before he responds, "yes, h-hannibal." hannibal smiles, teeth showing. "good," he /10

says before squeezing his hand tight around will's throat. will comes untouched across his stomach and shirt, eyes rolled back with a small soft sound. it has hannibal coming inside him immediately after, fucking both their orgasms through before hannibal finally collapses /11

onto will's chest. they both pant heavily for a few moments before will's arms curl around him, one hand coming up to run through hannibal's hair. it's gentle. caressing. it says 'i'm sorry for putting myself in danger', 'thank you for saving me' but most of all it /12

says, 'i'm okay. i'm okay'. and with hannibal's head resting right above will's heart, hearing the sound of it beating loud and alive, hannibal's own finally begins to steady. 

// the end  ✨


	2. Chapter 2

will wakes, sunshine already flooding their bedroom, to a small velvet box, open with a golden ring standing perched inside, staring back at him on his bedside table on a beautiful, sunday morning. will turns to find the bed beside him empty and it's not long before the smell /1

of breakfast fills his nostrils. he throws the sheets back, sitting up to take the ring in hand. his heart surges, a blush creeping up his neck as he slips the band on his finger. a perfect fit. he pads out into the kitchen to find hannibal still in his long pyjama pants, an /2

apron tied around his bare waist, sizzling something up on the stove. "good morning," will says, cradling hannibal by the back of the head to pull him down for a kiss. "good morning, will," hannibal responds, eyes not so subtly flicking down to will's hand, where the gold band /3

is snug on his finger. he flicks his eyes back to the stove but will notices the ease of tension in hannibal's shoulders and the shy smile on his lips. he squeezes the orange juice as hannibal prepares breakfast (the only thing the stubborn man will allow him to do after having/4

to live through will's cooking while he was injured after the fall). when the food is plated and the stove off, they set it all on the table together. hannibal places a light hand on his lower back before leaning in to speak, "you begin. i'll be back in a moment." will watches /5

as he strides back to the bedroom before seating himself. he begins his meal, delicious as always, when hannibal comes back and sits across from him at the table. it's only when he picks up his knife and fork that will sees the matching golden band, glinting on hannibal's ring /6

finger. will's cheeks are pink and he can't contain his smile when hannibal looks across the table and meets it with one of his own, soft and as warm as anything. and will has never been as happy as he is in this small, quiet moment on a beautiful, sunday morning.

// the end  💞


	3. Chapter 3

[#FHQPrompt](https://twitter.com/hashtag/FHQPrompt?src=hashtag_click) : "flower crowns + fluff" Will watches with a smile as Hannibal, poised in concentration, works on his flower crown. His knees are almost up to his chest where they sit at the tiny table, Abigail, perched between them, her forehead crumpled in concentration for her /1

own flower crown making. Will's is going surprisingly well. He'll never admit that he's trying his hardest to make it better than Hannibal's (and the rest of the parents at the kindergarten) but he thinks Hannibal already knows that. Because he knows Hannibal is doing the /2

exact same thing. They're drawn out of their crafts, however, when the teacher stops by their table to ask if she can speak to the two of them privately. Will raises an eyebrow at Hannibal but they leave Abigail to herself as they make their way to the small /3

office, open at the end of the room. The teacher barely allows them a moment once they have sat before she begins. "I will get straight to the point, Dr Lecter and Mr Graham. Your daughter, last week, did a very particular drawing in class that had me rather concerned." Will's /4

eyes widen as she reaches for a piece of paper on her desk. Images of men holding knives and blood dripping in puddles to the floor flash across his mind. He doesn't have time to even look at Hannibal though before the teacher shows them the picture. It's a drawing of a stick /5

man bent over what appears to be a desk. Another stick man standing behind him. "Oh, thank Christ," Will mutters, relief crashing over him. The teacher stares at him, eyes wide. "I mean, Jesus Christ! This is terrible," he fumbles, "She must have gotten on to the computer, /6

somehow." Silence. "You know. Kids these days," he attempts. The teacher continues to stare at him, clearly displeased but before she can speak another child is calling for her and she apologises before leaving the drawing on her desk and sternly telling them she will be back. /7

Hannibal leans forward slightly in his seat to look at the drawing. "The man on the bottom has curls, Will" he says, almost amused. Will grunts. "And it kind of looks like the study, doesn't it?" A few moments of quiet go by. Then, "This is your fault," Hannibal says. Will /8

gapes. "My fault? How is this my fault?" Hannibal nods to the drawing. "This is clearly from last week when you wanted me to fuck you in the study and said Abigail had already gone to bed." "Like you weren't equally involved in that decision," he retorts. "And yes, I thought /9

she had. Besides, you should be glad this is what it was she drew. I thought it was going to be something murderous but she wouldn't know about that, would she, because unlike how we don't lock the study door, you at least lock the door when you're in the basement, right, /10

Hannibal?" The silence stretches. Will turns slowly to find his husband not exactly meeting his eyes. "I said, right, Hannibal?" "Daddy! Papa!" Will and Hannibal both turn to see Abigail running across from her table towards the office. "We are terrible parents," Will /11

says, as he smiles at their little girl coming towards them, holding two finished crowns, one already sat upon her head. Once inside the office she smiles, sheepish, holding their crowns out, red marker coloured all over the previously pink flower crowns. "I made sure to /12

colour yours red too," she says, holding them out as though a trophy to make them proud. "You know," her voice drops to a whisper, "for the blood." Will sighs. Abigail giggles as Hannibal smiles beside him. "I think we're perfect parents," Hannibal says, bending down low for /13

Abigail to bestow one crown upon his head. And despite the admonishment that rises in his throat, Will can't help but smile at the sight, cheeks warming as Abigail places the last crown on his own head. They're much better than the ones Hannibal and Will were making. And /14

// the end  ✨


	4. Chapter 4

after the fall, hannibal can barely walk due to his injuries. he has to rely on will helping him everywhere until they can find a proper wheelchair for him. it's not so bad during the day. in fact, he relishes the closeness between them. the tender way will touches and handles +

him. but at night they sleep in separate rooms and hannibal lies awake, listening for the sound of the front door creaking open. for the sound of will leaving. one early morning, will finds he can't sleep. he's quiet when he slips outside to breathe in the fresh air. it's not +

long that he's out there when he hears a crash inside. his heart races as he bursts back in and throws hannibal's bedroom door open. it's a relief to find hannibal on the floor, hand on his side. his face is pinched in pain but he's not dead. no one has slipped into the +

house whilst he was outside to kill or apprehend him. will sighs, kneeling down beside him to help him back to bed. "i told you to call for me if you needed to get up," he says lightly. hannibal doesn't respond, not meeting his eyes and when will shuffles closer he sees +

the tears in his eyes. "hannibal?" will asks, concerned now, reaching out a hand to grip in hannibal's shirt. hannibal clears his throat, eyes still down. "i thought you had left," he says, voice low and uneven. will didn't think his heart could break much more but now, it +

shatters. "i wouldn't leave. i was just getting some air, i wouldn't, hannibal," he rambles, trying to get the man to believe him. but hannibal is stiff, his eyes still wet. will sits there for a long moment before he helps heave hannibal off the ground and back into bed. +

hannibal curls onto his side away from will, almost embarrassed. will stares at his stiff shoulders, his still form. there's still a few hours left until they both need to get up, will thinks. hannibal's eyes jerk open when he feels the bed dip. his heart stutters +

at the sight of will crawling towards him on the bed before he rolls onto his side until he is pressed up against hannibal, back to his chest. hannibal stares, lost for words when will reaches back to grab hannibal's hand and pull it over him until it rests on his stomach. +

will intertwines their fingers and hannibal squeezes them tight, warmth spilling through his chest. "will?" he says, hopeful. will raises their hands to his lips, breath warm on hannibal's skin. "if you hold me through the night, i can't leave, can i?" hannibal smiles against +

will's neck. "i suppose not." will places a breath of a kiss upon the back of his hand before letting them fall back to his stomach. "then, don't let go," he says, throwing a smile over his shoulder. and if hannibal could paint that smile a million times over, he would never +

get it right. it couldn't ever be captured. it would never do it justice. so, hannibal presses his nose to the back of will's neck, breathes in his scent and holds him tight as commanded. he sleeps better than he has in years.

// some soft post-fall thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> all mini fics can be found on my twitter in this [thread](https://twitter.com/asexualkaz/status/1325066752913367045)!


End file.
